


Rising Tension

by AshenDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sparring, Teasing, Voltron, heated training, hunk - Freeform, i wrote this late at night, klance, lance is a dweeb, lancexkeith, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDreams/pseuds/AshenDreams
Summary: Lance is denying his internal feelings for Keith causing him to have some "interesting" dreams. His friend Hunk begs him to tell him what's wrong and the blue paladin dreads going over the details of his embarrassing dream about the red paladin.





	Rising Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a late night spur of the moment fanfic that I decided to write all of a sudden. I hope you like it ! Sorry for any mistakes I didn't check this one over too much because I'm lazy af. Enjoy the spice my dudes !

Lance grumbled, dramatically sitting back into his seat and refusing to touch his meal in front of him. Hunk raised one of his eyebrows, “ you seem extra grumpy today .. what’s up?”, he turned to face his friend. 

The blue paladin sneered at him, “ whoa! No need to glare at me I’m just wondering what’s wrong with you !”, Hunk turned away with a slightly annoyed look. Lance sighed, “ nothings wrong I’m just … having an off day”, he crossed his arms.  
“Why? What happened?” , Hunk pressed, “ I had a weird dream okay.. if you must know,” Lance confessed at last. “ Was it a nightmare ? Do you need a hug ?”, he opened his arms and Lance scoffed because he couldn’t tell if he meant it or if he was just being sarcastic. 

“No ! It wasn’t a nightmare it was just really weird okay ?,” Lance was starting to get flustered. Hunk’s curiosity rose and he raised one eyebrow, “ what was the dream now I have to know ”, he moved closer to Lance grabbing his food in his lap. Lance looked down all embarrassed,“ no okay ! It’s like reeallly weird you will be really weirded out !!”, He grumbled. 

Hunk frowned as he turned to the side to think, “ if you don’t tell me I’ll… tell Keith you stared at his butt the other day !”, Hunk yelled, “hey!”, Lance shoved Hunk,“ I did not !”, Hunk rolled his eyes,“ I totally saw you !! Like I get it, those pants looked nice on him.. what’s the big deal?”, Hunk shrugged. 

“ I wasn’t looking at anyone’s butt !”, he blushed and Hunk raised his eye brows and smiled. “ Just admit it and if you won’t I’ll go tell him right now ”, Hunk went to get up and Lance gasped,“ wAIT!”, the blue paladin gaped.  
Hunk turned around, “ fine I’ll tell you my stupid dream but you’re not getting any details okay !”, he raised his finger to Hunk’s nose.  
Hunk blinked, “ fine”, he agreed pushing Lance’s finger out of his face as he sat down. 

Lance groaned, “ okay… please don’t laugh but I… had sort of a wet dream”, he dropped his head not being able to look at his friends expression. Hunk looked very surprised but he didn’t laugh. “ what? Oh…”, he blushed a little. “ yeah… now you know why I don’t want to talk about it, now leave me alone”, Hunk blinked,“ hey wait, you have to tell me who”, Lance clenched his jaw.

“I said no details !” Lance yelled, “ yeah but you can’t just say that that’s like nothing come on! My curiosity is killing me !”, Hunk whined. Lance slapped his hand on his face,“ ugh, okay but you can’t tell anyone !! And it doesn’t mean anything okay !! It was just a stupid dream!” Lance said threateningly, “ okay! Jeez…”, Hunk agreed. 

“ It was about Keith.. okay …” Lance admitted quietly in a defeated voice. “ OH I knew it ! You did look at his butt !”, Hunk said rather loudly.“ Keep it down !! The others are right down the hall! ”, Lance begged, “ okay okay, sorry…”, Hunk tried to calm himself. 

“ So what like…you know, happened like what went down in that little dream of yours ?” ,Hunk pushed , “ Hunk I’m not telling you anything else about my stupid dream !! Dreams don’t mean anything!”, Lance flushed. Hunk scooted his chair back and got up with his dish, “fiiine, sorry for nagging”, He said, “I’ll catch you later I’m just going to have a little chat with Keith now..”, he said.

Lance gulped,“ you what?” His eyes widened,“ just kidding !”, Hunk said with a shit eating grin. Lance groaned in frustration and sat back down, trying to finish his breakfast.. goo. It didn’t appeal to him at all especially since his mind was busier than his stomach at the moment.

~~~~~

It was a hot day and both Keith and Lance were sparring outside the ship, just training for fun. Lance caught Keith’s red blade with a sharp clink,“ have enough fun yet?”, he smirked,“ not enough, I could go all day”, Keith huffed with a smile as Lance shoved him away.

Lance this time tried to take a hit to the red paladin but he slid out of the way leaving Lance to stumble a little. Keith came up behind Lance and shoved him into the dirt, hard. Lance growled as he felt him straddle his back and sit on top of him, feeling the heat from his body made Lance feel rather weak for some reason. 

Keith grabbed Lance and pulled him up close to his body holding his blade to his neck, Lance sucked in a breath feeling the sharp blade tickle his skin. “ yield to me..”, Keith said in a breathy voice and Lance blushed rather hard at the way he said that..“ did he mean to sound so sexual? Or was that just because he is tired and out of breath?” Lance thought, getting frustrated as he felt his body starting to awaken with arousal.

“Why would I yield to you ?” Lance grumbled with frustration , struggling out of Keith’s grip. He shoved his back into Keith and he gasped out air as Lance shoved him away and this time got on top of the red paladin. Straddling his hips he pressed Keith’s arms up into the dirt and Keith felt his body sear with warmth at his touch. 

Keith fought back, pulling out his arm and punching Lance in the face, not too hard but enough to release some of The other paladins grip. Lance pressed his hand into Keith’s chest and pushed down, both panting like crazy from excursion. Lance didn’t even realize he was starting to become a little hard under his pants. 

He could feel Keith’s heart beat hard and fast, sure seemed his heart was pulsing with arousal.. or was it just because of their fighting? Keith shut his eyes and let out a moan of pure want, and Lance’s eyes widened as he pulled his hand away from Keith’s chest. 

“Get off me!”, Keith growled at him, his face flushed pink and slightly dirty. Lance pushed the other guy harder into the ground and Keith whined a little,“ make me ..”, Lance dared. Keith grinned and then ground his hips up into Lance, it didn’t take much movement since he was so up close and personal. 

Lance whined with a face of sexual tension,“ hey what the hell was that?” He blushed hard and then Keith grabbed the others hips with his legs and flipped them over, he was now laying on top of Lance, chest to chest, even closer now. Both paladins looked at each other, panting hard with a look of fear and frustration in their eyes. 

Lance gave Keith a hooded gaze as he leaned closer, looking at Keith’s beautiful flushed face and lips. Keith’s core was on fire at this point and he felt fear as to what could happen next. So much for sparring, this was now just a heated mess between the two that got way out of hand but Keith was pretty close to just giving in. Yep he was giving in.

Keith leaned in closer as he aggressively pinned Lance down and huffed as his face almost touched Lance’s. He could feel Keith’s hot breath teasing his lips, he wanted his mouth on his so bad. Keith groaned as he finally latched his lips onto Lance’s and he all but moaned in his mouth in sheer relief. 

Lance kissed back rather roughly, their tongues touched and they began to battle with their lips and tongues. Keith groaned hotly at the way Lance teased his sensitive mouth, he began to feel unbearably hot just like the other paladin.

Lance pulled back momentarily from the irresistible kiss,“ what are we doing ? ” he frowned and looked away shamefully, Keith leaned in right to his ear,“ we’re sparring… hello…”, Keith said and Lance shivered, pulling his face in again for another hot kiss. Keith began to grind into Lance because he craved the friction so badly and Lance felt his legs open some more because he wanted it too, no denying it. 

Keith curled his spine and whined lowly,“ oh god…”, his voice was shaky, he proceeded to pull his pants down so they were just in their under garments and Lance gladly did the same, throwing their clothes in the dirt with no care. Now they were both in thin shirts and their boxers. Keith growled as he pinned Lance down again and hooked his knees around his hips. 

Both moaned as their hips worked together rather roughly but man did it feel good. They wanted so badly to release the tension inside them both, it had gotten so unbearable they couldn’t handle it any longer. “ ohh… ”, Lance moaned as Keith curled his hips up, both of their erections were pressing against the other and the friction was fantastic. Keith groaned out Lances name, both were panting harder now but now more frantic with each thrust. 

Both the tips of their throbbing erections touched each other deliciously, sending them both to gasp and throw their heads back. 

~~~~~

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, sweating slightly and his face was red from embarrassment. He cursed to himself, “ why do I have to remember all those details again from that stupid dream…?”, Lance groaned, annoyed with himself as he slammed his head on the table hard.  
“ow…”, he added pitifully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thank you for reading !  
> This is also on my tumblr Ashenwrites if you feel like reading it there, and or liking it ;) !


End file.
